


All I Wanna Do

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [8]
Category: Hanson (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic-mas, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Cheating, Conversations, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Fade to Black, Flirting, Infidelity, Kissing, NaNoWriMo 2017, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Avery knows this affair with Daryl is wrong. She's married to Shane and he is married to Beth but well even knowing that she still doesn't want to end it.





	All I Wanna Do

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of 25  
> Prompt: Home alone

Looking at the time on the clock intently, Avery felt butterflies forming in her stomach. She was home alone tonight. Her husband Shane had gone on some fishing trip with Rick that would last all weekend, leaving Avery free to do whatever she wanted. 

Which was more like do whoever she wanted.

The whoever in this case was a man who was probably on his way here right now. That was if his wife let him leave so easily.

Avery knew, after all, what his wife was like. She was best friends with Beth, which probably made this whole thing ten times worse, but sometimes things like affairs just happened.

It wasn't like she meant to fall into bed with Daryl Dixon, but she had. She had taken him to bed last year when she thought that she and Shane were going to divorce. He and Beth were also going through a rough patch and, things happened.

They had bonded after one too many late nights at a bar and wound up in a cheap motel room that smelled like regret and cheap sex. Never really looking back after. 

Even when Beth and Daryl fixed their issues, or more like their issues got fixed for them when Beth had fallen pregnant. That baby now being a healthy five month old little girl who Avery was sure would resemble Beth as she grew.

Avery's own marriage still wasn't doing too well. Mainly because she and Shane had just never been the right match, but she had been eighteen and naive when she married him.

They thought their love would be enough when really what they had back then had been lust and lust wasn't something to keep a marriage going.

The sex had stopped and the arguments started, and now they were arguing over having a baby. Something Avery wanted which made Shane angry because lately she kept harping on him to reverse the vasectomy he had gotten two years before meeting her.

He only got it after a past fling had a pregnancy scare and he swore then he realized he hadn't wanted children.

It was something Avery knew before marrying him, yet again she thought she could change him in her teenage naivety.

Now she knew though that she'd never change Shane and so she felt trapped. She almost felt sometimes her only escape was her affair with Daryl.

She sometimes wondered what it would be like to be in Beth's shoes. To be his wife and have his baby.

Coming out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door, Avery stood from the couch as she walked towards the door. Not a bit surprised when she opened it and came face to face with Daryl.

Because of course he came even if she worried Beth would prevent him from leaving. He always came for her in the end.

"I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't come," Avery told him as she moved aside so that he could come in. "It was getting late and I thought maybe you changed your mind on taking advantage of my husband being gone," she spoke knowing this whole night was Daryl's idea.

The moment he heard Shane would be out of town he jumped on the idea of somehow finding a way to have a night in at her house.

He said it would make him feel better about what they were doing if they had a change from using motels.

Avery understood because sometimes motels only made what guilt she did feel worse. It made her feel cheap doing something that was the one thing that gave her freedom.

The one thing that made her feel alive.

Daryl sighed as he walked towards her couch, "Addie was sick," he informed her referring to his baby with Beth. "Beth couldn't get her to calm down so I had to."

Avery smiled at that confession, picturing Daryl comforting his sick child. As well as feeling a bit of jealousy for what she didn't have.

She didn't have a baby or Daryl Dixon as her husband.

"You have Addie wrapped around your finger," Avery said as she followed Daryl to her couch. Sitting down beside him when they reached it.

"Beth said the same thing before I left," Daryl told her a faraway look in his eyes and Avery wondered if he was feeling some guilt for what they were doing.

Did he hate sneaking around behind his wife's back and having sex with her best friend? She wondered if he regretted what they had.

But, of course she was too chicken to ask him. Scared of the answers he'd give her because she was afraid they'd break her heart in the end. She didn't want that to happen.

Avery forced herself to smile, "Great minds think alike then," she spoke because maybe it was true. In the end she and Beth did think a lot alike.

It was how they became friends after all and once again they had proved it by saying the same thing. Just like they had both proved it by falling in love with Daryl Dixon, the man who was still an outcast to many despite marrying the preacher's daughter. 

It hadn't helped that their age gap was so big.

People liked to gossip and say he had taken advantage somehow but Avery knew better. She had been there through it all. She knew that the moment Beth had met Daryl she became smitten and just wouldn't leave him alone until he fell under her charm.

She had married him three years after Avery had married Shane.

Which was another reason Avery knew she was awful for what she was doing with her best friend's husband. She knew how in love Beth was, or had been at the start anyway.

She wasn't sure if that had changed for Beth. If, like Avery, once she had been married the reality of everything set in. The honeymoon fairytale fantasy faded, more like evaporated, until Avery forgot sometimes what that period of her romance with her husband felt like.

She still had that with Daryl though, even despite her own insecurities and how much she knew this was wrong.

"Can we just not talk about Beth tonight?" Daryl asked as he looked over at Avery and Avery nodded her head as she smiled again.

This smile was less forced mainly because she agreed with what he wanted. She didn't want to talk about Beth nor did she want to talk about Shane either.

She just wanted to forget both of them existed and pretend for one night that this was just her and Daryl. That they were the ones married to each other.

That fate had been kinder and let them meet first before she had married Shane.

"So, what do you want to do then?" Avery asked him teasingly as she leaned a bit closer to him. Her hand coming to rest on his thigh.

A part of her knew she didn't have to ask him what he wanted to do. She already knew it, but sometimes it was nice hearing Daryl tell her that he wanted her.

It made her feel good that someone wanted her in the ways that Daryl did.

It gave her a big ego, and maybe one day she'd have her brother Taylor beat on having the biggest Hanson ego.

Daryl only glared at her playfully as he moved in close enough to her that he could kiss her but he didn't. He kept his distance still, not giving her what she wanted which was his lips against hers.

His hands on her.

"I want you," Daryl muttered out softly as his eyes landed on her lips. "But we both know that," he smirked as he dropped his fake mad routine with her.

"We do," Avery echoed him as she let her hand move higher up his thigh. "So how about giving me what I want," she whispered as she licked her lips, doing whatever she could to get him to kiss her.

But, he didn't close the gap. Instead, his smirk grew as his eyes went back to her eyes and she saw a glint of mischief in them. "And what do you want?" he asked her knowing damn well what she wanted. It just seemed he had turned the tables on her.

Now it was him who wanted her to say something. Like this was a game of cat and mouse or something, which maybe it was.

If it were, well, Avery could play along just fine. In fact she was sure she could win that game. She was an expert or so it felt that way.

Shrugging Avery moved her hand off his thigh as she stood from the couch. "Guess you'll have to come and get me for me to reveal what I want," she winked playfully before turning to walk away.

Heading down the hallway towards the bedroom she shared with her husband. A smirk playing on her lips when she heard Daryl grumbling before soon complying.

His footsteps soon coming from not far behind her.

Before she could make it to the bedroom though, Daryl gripped her wrist. Turning her so that she was facing him as he pushed her against the wall.

"Caught you," he spoke triumphantly as he locked eyes with her. "Now tell me what you want," he whispered as he slowly pushed his hips against hers.

A small moan escaped Avery's mouth at that action and her ego grew a tad bit higher knowing he was already hard.

He already wanted her bad and they weren't even at their usual foreplay of kissing and teasing that way. They were just teasing with words and looks and yet he wanted her.

Was hard from that alone.

"Fine," Avery sighed playfully as she relented her power to him. "I want you to kiss me. I want your lips against mine," she confessed to him.

She swallowed hard as he leaned in close to her, finally giving her what she wanted as his lips pressed against hers in a kiss.

A kiss that was full of everything she hadn't felt with her own husband in ages. There was want, need, maybe even just a little bit of love.

It was enough that Avery knew she'd have to leave her marriage one day because she couldn't keep surviving on nothing but dead love.

She needed the kind of love she felt with Daryl. That kind that made her feel alive.

Avery just wasn't sure she'd be able to be with Daryl once she did leave Shane. Because she figured he'd still be with Beth.

He did seem to love her even if he was cheating on her. But again, it was a topic Avery was afraid to bring up with him. She didn’t want it verbally confirmed to her if he did still love Beth.

She was fine just going on that hunch because even hunches hurt less than the truth did.

"I love you," Daryl muttered in between kisses, his hand sliding up under the shirt she had on and Avery smirked as she deepened the kiss.

She liked it when she heard him tell her he loved her, even if she knew he could be lying.

"Love you too," she finally muttered back before letting her hands move down to undo his jeans, not caring that they were obviously going to have sex out here in the hallway mere inches from her bedroom. A room that had a nice comfy bed in it.


End file.
